One Way Ticket to Catastrophe
by stargazertakile10
Summary: *Chapter 11 is up*An adventure of two friends named Karina and Link who face the world in order to protect it. But wait, why is Zelda impeding that?
1. Koriri Forest

One Way Ticket to Catastrophe

Chapter 1: Koriri forest

Giggles filtered the air of the peaceful forest named Koriri. A little boy and girl fled quickly from the grasps of their pursuers. The forest's floating fairy dust was flickered as they dashed through it.

" You can never catch us!" shouted the girl.

" We are too fast for you two!" the boy yelled. He turned around momentarily and crashed right into something and from behind, the girl did also. 

" We got you!" The figures jumped on them and they all flatten on the forest ground, piled up on one another. They all laughed and rolled over some of them and with a great big splash, they ended up in a stream nearby.

" I told you four not to play near the stream!" shouted the puny fairy over the four chuckling children. 

" Ah, Teehee! You never want us to do anything. We enjoy the stream greatly so don't pester us so much," Saria pointed out, wrenching the water from her hair.

" And you can't say anything to Link and Karina 'cause you don't guard them," added Kino. Link pulled himself to a standing position and looked around his group of friends. He didn't have many friends but he couldn't ask for a group better than this. Kino, with his devilish grin, bringing in the mischief like no one else. His shaggy hair was always in his eyes and Totino, his fairy, always complained about it too. But he didn't care. 

Saria, a friend who is as loyal as it gets. She was as wise as the old Deku tree and her smiling face brightened Link's day anytime. She had the hair of the leaves around them, green and as soft as a feather pillow. Her eyes harmonized with her hair and when they played hide-and-seek, she was always the one who could hide the best. She was also a person in which you could come and talk to when you had problems, like a caring mother would. She was treasured among the people of Koriri unlike any other and though she had many friends around the forest, she preferred this small group of friends instead.

And last but not least, Karina. She was sweet and tough at the same time, a combination that could prove deadly. She was also cute too, with tumbling gold curls and sky blue eyes in which contained a glint of mischief ninety percent of the time. She settled upon hanging out with the guys playing pranks than she did making flower wreaths with the girls of Koriri. Not that the guys minded much anyway. Not only was she the mastermind of almost every prank but she was also a formidable opponent when it came to hand-to-hand combat. Link really liked her as a friend and he'd have to say that she was the closest friend that he had with the exception of Kino.

"It's almost time to dine in the Koriri dining hall!" reminded Teehee.

" We must leave now to get you some dry clothes," said Totino. Kino and Saria waved good-bye and left quickly.

" Well, I guess that we should get ready too," Karina suggested. She pulled a strand of hair away from her delicate face and smiled. " Wouldn't it be so fun if we. . ."

" Karina!" Link groaned. " For once, I don't want to be pulling out worms from my plate of food."

She laughed. " Okay. I'm gonna get ready. See ya at the hall." She dashed away to one of the wooden buildings to the east. 

Link sighed. He'd known her for as long as he could remember living in Koriri village. She was the only other person that was like him, a Herulian. They didn't appear much different actually, but in years to come, the difference would become obvious. Their appearance would be distinct among the others and they would forever be banned from the village. Only two other people not including the Deku tree knew about this. Saria and Kino. They promised not to mention anything to another soul and they even promised that they would continue to be their friends no matter what drastic changes occurred to them.

He slowly climbed up the ladder to his built in tree house. He happened to lay eyes on a carving Karina and him had created one day and recall what events took place.

:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!

Karina slowly walks from behind a very busy Link and reveals a bubble containing water from behind her. She was about to crash it down upon Link's skull until she heard his stern voice. " Don't you dare, Karina. I'm very busy."

Her smile turned the other way around and let the bubble drop to the ground. " You know, you are no fun. I can never get you off guard to pull my pranks on you successfully."

" I guess I just know you to well."

" Well, that takes all the fun out of that." She paused. " So whatcha doing?"

" Carving."

" Carving what?"

" A picture. What else?"

" What kind?"

" A dream vision, okay?" He understood her curiosity but she was taking it a little to the extreme. 

" Can I do one too?"

" Sure." He handed her a piece of sharp stone and continued with his drawing. 

Karina sat down next to him and carved a picture a distance from Link. When they were done, they discussed what they carved. " Mine's a drawing of how the future might be like, you know, away from all of this."

Link stared at it and decided to tell about his. " Mine's about a dream."

" What kind?"

" Well, one that when I grow up, I'll be known across the land and stuff." He really didn't want to talk about it and Karina got the message and said she had to go help Saria out. 

" Now that I look at it, it's almost the same," Karina said before she sprinted away.

!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:

Link sighed and changed quickly before parting to the dining hall.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

" Mmhm. This food is delicious today," complimented Kino.

" Yeah, very good. I thought that we were going to get worm spaghetti again," remarked Saria.

Karina giggled and Link smiled as they both knew why they had received such meal last time. They enjoyed the meal before two unknown fairies came present. " We have come here in recognition of the Deku tree. We are here to escort Karina and Link to his presence."

Everyone gasped. Even Karina and Link. Why would the great Deku want to see them? They weren't no one special and even then, he knew their names. 

They stood up and were instantly directed to the extensive passageways to the Deku tree. Never before had they visited the wise old tree and were clearly anxious to meet him. They exchanged no words and the fairies themselves made no attempt in communicating with them.

Karina couldn't handle the prolonged silence so she spoke up. " What does the Deku tree wants with us?"

" He requested to see you two. I have no authority to reveal to you why you were chosen," said the gold fairy.

" Okay. . . ." She remained silent after that and gave Link a questioning look.

They stopped a few meters before the path ended. " You are to continue on your own," the blue fairy said.

Karina and Link walked nervously towards the great Deku tree and came into a clearing where it grew. They gasped at the immensity of the tree. The dust swirled faster around them as if recognizing intruders in the halcyon meadow. Unwittingly, they had halted halfway towards it and they now composed themselves in exertion to look as calm and as regal as they could possibly be. 

Link took a step forward but Karina pulled him back. " Wait. I'm not ready."

" What's there to wait? Let's get it over with so we can make it to the dining hall before lunch is over."

Karina looked at him in disbelief. " We are about to meet our only protector for the very first time and all you can think of is to make it for desert?" Karina screeched softly. 

" Well, yeah. Is that so bad?"

Karina nodded. " And I thought I was the illogical one."

" What did you say?"

" Nothing," she said quickly.

" Well, let's go. I'm not waiting another second to meet this great guardian."

_________________________________________________________________________________________

next chapter: Leaving Home

Note- hope you enjoyed my first chapter of this fan-fic. Just to let you know, I don't own any of these characters (who doesn't know that) except the ones that I make up ( Until next time!

- stargazer_takile10 


	2. Leaving Home

One Way Ticket to Catastrophe

Chapter 2: Leaving Home

" Now?" Karina squeaked.

" Yeah. Let's get it over with," Link declared and pulled at her arm indignantly. 

" No-! Link-! Wait-!" Karina whined. They stopped directly in front of the tree and stared at it. It was more immense than what they originally thought and from where they stood, they couldn't see the top. They didn't know what to wait for and became rather fidgety.

" What are we waiting for again?" 

" I'm not sure," Link replied nervously.

Karina looked around expectantly. There was nothing waiting for them here and she wondered what they were supposed to do next. Then, a glint of gold caught her eye. " . . . huh?" She left Link's side and walked towards it. But then it was gone. " What?"

" Karina, what's wrong?"

" Just looking." She didn't want Link to think that she was going insane so she simply began walking away before the gold appeared. She looked back and saw nothing. She turned slowly and saw it once again. This time she jumped on it and held on tight. 

" What are you doing?"

Karina didn't answer because she was struggling with something buried deep in exposed root of the Deku tree. The root liquefied into some watery substance and began pulling her arms in. " Link?!"

" Karina!" Link sprinted to where she was and helped her. In less than a minute, Karina's arms were nearly out of sight. The liquid clung to her arms like glue and wrapped itself upwards as if it had a life of its own. Karina cried out in fear and Link was already giving up. 

" Pull when I say so!" Link commanded. " Pull!!!" They both mustered all their strength and gave it a last attempt. They were sent flying meters away from the tree as the liquid let them go.

" Ouch," Karina commented and instantly looked at what she had in her hands. " Hey, Link! Look what I got!"

" Huh? Was that the thing that you were holding?"

" Well, yeah." She gazed at it and smiled. " Isn't this pretty? I can't wait to show this to Saria. She'll love it!" What she had on her hand was more important than she would have ever imagined. The emerald was the Deku tree for certain but neither of them knew that. And neither of them knew what was going to happen next.

Karina and Link felt the earth shake and the sound that accompanied it. It was hardly noticeable but the silence enveloped them, it was loud and clear. 

" Did you hear that?" asked Karina.

" Yeah," Link replied.

" I think it's time to go." They stared at each other and without warning, both of them dashed to the exit before the booming voice emitted around them. " Halt!!!"

They froze in half step. 

" Why have you come?" 

Link turned around slowly but he saw no one. " Where are you?" he called out.

" Why have you come?" It said again.

Karina hiccuped. She hid her treasure in her shirt before turning around. " Link, I think that's the Deku tree who's speaking," she whispered.

" Oh," he responded in the same level of voice. " We have come because you called upon us!" he now shouted.

" So the names Link and Karina belong to you two?"

" Yes!" shouted Karina. Every time he spoke, the earth rumbled and both of them squirm under his 'gaze'. His mouth didn't move nor any part of his body yet the voice rung through the air from nowhere.

" I cannot speak to you for long," he paused momentarily. " The land of Hyrule is in danger. Ganondorf poisoned me-" It began coughing, letting loose violent earthquakes and making Karina and Link fall to the ground. " Pardon me. There is an evil that exists in this forest and it is no longer safe from the outside world. I am weak and there lives a parasite inside of me. I'm surviving on the brink of sanity and I need to ask you of a favor."

" We're at your service, great Deku tree," Karina said.

" I need you to visit Princess Zelda. She'll explain everything to you. My time has run out."

" What do you mean?" Link called out desperately against the cavernous earthquakes. " Great Deku tree! What do you mean?! Who is she?!"

" Leave! ! !" he shouted and a gust of wind blew them off their feet. The shape of his mouth dropped open and ghostly figures were released, screaming into the ears of the children.

" I sense there is something very wrong about this!!!" yelled Karina before the ground gave a sudden continuos shudder and creatures they never before seen crawled from the Deku tree's mouth.

One of them, had the largest teeth imaginable and turned hungrily in Karina's direction. " Run!!" shouted Link and without a second glance behind them, they ran.

The Deku tree's natural brown bark was sucked out leaving only a dead gray. Dark creatures in the shape of spiders fell from the leaves as so did pink hearts you would see washing down the rivers and streams. They fell and disintegrated into nothingness and the evil spread more rapidly throughout the meadow and closer and closer to the Koriri village. It came in waves, spreading across the yellow green grass and consuming its natural color leaving nothing out. The fairy dust disappeared and the air was no longer blessed or lit by their wonderful enchantment. 

Karina and Link couldn't see this, only hear the awful sounds of fear and anguish. They could tell that the fairy dust no longer filled the space and that they would be in serious trouble if they stopped now. 

Karina and Link finally reached the vastness of the Koriri village. Everyone was doing their chores and tasks like any normal day before Karina and Link burst through the passageway and broke their peaceful scene. They didn't understand their panicking faces and why they ran because why would anyone run away in fear from the great Deku tree, protector of all who lives in the forest?

" Run!!!" Karina screamed. " We're in danger!" 

" What are you talking about?" asked a girl with ponytails. " The great Deku tree always guard us from danger."

They stopped running, gasping for air. " He can't any further. He can't. You must leave! All of you!" begged Link.

One of them laughed. " You're just making up stories. Why would we believe you?" Link stared at the crowd surrounding them and found similar skeptical faces. They didn't believe them.

"But we aren't lying! We speak the truth!" declared Karina. She saw Saria's face from the crowd and grabbed her shoulders forcefully. "You believe me, don't you Saria?" Saria just cast her eyes down. She let her go, stunned by her best friend's disbelief.

The deafening sound finally reached the village. The sound was as if many voices were united in singing a song of death and fright at the same time sending shivers down everyone's spine. The darkness expanded into the very beginnings of the village and everyone panicked. Those who had not paid any heed to Karina and Link prior or those who had been working elsewhere from sight, now came out from what they did to observe the commotion. They saw and heard the shadow that came from the passageway and fled their homes and possessions. Link and Karina did the same, and as everyone else headed to the Lost Woods, both of them headed to one exit that wasn't used. The one that led to the field of Hyrule. 

_________________________________________________________________________

next chapter: Learning to Say good-bye

Note- luv it? hate it? you be the judge. I'm just the writer. Hope you enjoyed it though! Until next time!

- stargazer takile10


	3. Learning to Say good-bye

One Way Ticket to Catastrophe

Chapter 3: Learning to say Good-bye

Karina woke up lazily from her uncomfortable spot. She didn't remember how she got there but once her eyes registered to her surroundings, she realized that she didn't lay in her warm bed. Pulling some gold strands out of her face, she noted that something was cuddled next to her. She got up sluggishly into a sitting position and found Link laying next to her. Wait a minute, she thought. Link doesn't sleep in my same house.

She quickly cast her eyes to the scenery. She didn't recognize one bit of it and instantly wished that it was just a dream. Especially when she once remembered the past day's events. She wished it all went away but as she admired the space around her; remembering the fairy dust that once filled the air and the bright light that shone an emerald color through the tremendous trees. She felt the tears already coming but she held herself. She never cried before and she wasn't going to now. Anyway, the worst was now over. 

Link beside her moan in his sleep, signs that he would soon awake. She let him be for a sec and took out the emerald she kept away. Was this the reason why the great Deku tree acted so abnormally? It was deeply buried into the roots of the Deku tree and maybe this is what kept him from insanity for so long, she concluded. Guilt rushed to her and weighed her down. Then it would be all her fault. And it was. She knew very well it was.

She placed the detailed object next to her. She now knew that every time she would glance at it for now on, it would only bring her that weighing guilt once again. She would have to ask Link to carry it because she couldn't bear to look into it. What was it anyway? What was it used for? Is it magical? Is it used for good? All these questions floated to the young girl's head as Link woke up.

" 'Morning," she greeted him mournfully. 

Link's eyes traveled around the place they were in. He was surprised that they ended up in a large bridge where the canyon's bottom was covered in mist and towering pillars surrounded them in the length of the canyon. Behind them, the entrance in which seemed to be the one they came through was blocked with some sort of weird stone and up ahead, another entrance remain open yet hiding what would lay ahead. Fortunately, the bridge was a sturdy one and wide. He couldn't imagine how it would feel to wake up by the breeze of their doom.

After having scrutinized the place for quite a while, he finally greeted Karina with a " 'Morning" and became silent again. He saw that Karina stared at the emerald she acquired with much intensity as if she thought it would do some neat tricks for her if she did. 

" Are you okay?" he asked worryingly.

" Yeah, I'm just fine. Can you hold this for a while? I'm kinda tired after I ran like miles with it yesterday," she replied quickly.

" Sure," he took the item and carefully placed it into a small pouch in his shirt. " What are we going to do now?"

Karina shrugged. "Why ask me? I have no idea. You are usually the one suggesting after all."

Link was about to say something until he saw two glowing lights moving rapidly towards them. And a little out of control too. 

" Ow!!!!! Would you _please_ care to make a better landing for my sake?!" complained Karina as she rubbed her forehead.

A small blue fairy propped against Karina's leg. " We didn't know that you two made it out safely. You must be the only two out of that dreaded place! Not including us of coarse. How fortunate!"

Link looked puzzled. " What do you mean 'dreaded place'? Do you realize that you talk of our home?"

The gold fairy floated next to her companion to explain. " No, we don't mean it that way. It's just that something occurred that change Koriri forest forever probably. We can't even describe the horrible place that it has become in the matters of hours. It unrecognizable!"

" What do you mean?" Karina asked.

The gold fairy spoke again. " Koriri is no more, young one."

A moment of silence passed amongst them. Karina tried hard not to break in tears while Link attempted to remain emotionless. The gold and blue fairy gazed at the two doleful children in sadness. They understood that they must feel so utterly depressed over the matters at this moment especially when they probably have just lost their friends dearest to them. 

" I still ask myself, what do we do know?" Link thought aloud. " Our home is gone as so our friends and protector so what do we do? We never seen this world outside our home and we can't live here forever."

" I understand your worries towards this situation. And what I ultimately suggest is that we embrace ourselves to this other land of Hyrule. We mustn't be frightened," declared the small blue fairy. " We will take up any challenge now that we have no restraints and hold our head up high and feel no regret in actions we commit. We-"

The gold fairy cut in. " I think they got the point, Navi. And I thought that I was the one who suggest those kinds of things."

" What?" 

The gold fairy nodded her off. " So what are we waiting for? Let's go right ahead and leave this all behind. We have nothing to lose." Both fairies flew right above their heads and ushered them through the exit. Link had lagged behind and as he felt a gust of wind, he turned around abruptly. There laid in the spot he previously had sat on, a wooden ocarina and a small harp. He took the items timidly wondering who could have left it there.

" Link! Hurry up!!!" 

" Be right there!!!" He glanced at the items once more and took them along with them. "Good bye, Saria, Kino. Hope to see of ya someday," he whispered to the wind.

_________________________________________________________________________

next chapter: All eyes on Karina

Note- sorry it took so long. I had it written since a very long time ago but I didn't have the time to put it up. Hope you enjoyed it and until next time!

- stargazer_takile10


	4. All Eyes on Karina

Chapter 1: Leaving Home

One Way Ticket to Catastrophe

Chapter 4: All eyes on Karina

They walked briskly across the plain field of what Navi and Tritana called the field of Hyrule. They knew an overview of what the Deku tree wanted but were reticent about revealing it all to them. The fairies wanted to direct them because they felt that it was their duty to do so. Link felt like he was being treated like a baby.

In the field, there was nothing much to see. It was just a large area of land with occasional trees here and there connecting to many places, according to Navi and Tritana. They wondered around for hours it seemed before they came across four pointy red things in the ground. Karina, with her itching curiosity, skipped towards it.

" What's this, Tritana?" she asked.

Tritana took a while to answer. " I don't know but I don't sense anything good from it."

Karina laughed. " Why am even asking you? You'd probably say it's bad no matter what it is, like Totino and Teehee." She took a confident step forward and touched it with the tip of her finger. 

" I suggest that you move away from it. I do sense something wrong about it and I don't want to get us in any trouble."

Karina gave her a bright smile. " What could go wrong in this wonderful place, Tritana? It's not like it's invaded by those spiders."

Link was going to walk towards it and check it out also but when Karina touched it a second time, it flinched back, making him rethink about going over there. It now twirled around its four pointy blades and Karina stepped back in fright. A loud terrible noise filled the air and the thing dug itself from the ground, floating on the four blades. It had the most hideous face imaginable and turned it towards the horrified girl. She didn't do anything or move a muscle in the matter of fact hoping she wouldn't catch its attention. But it did and it launched in her direction before you knew it.

Link managed to get her out of the way in time. The 'thing' was really angered for some reason and he wasn't about to hang around to find out what this was all about. He took hold of Karina's hand and got the hell out of there. They ran blindly towards the unnoticed market place right ahead of them and right when it was about to close, they jump the gap between it and tumbled into the place. 

" That was scary," Karina admitted.

" Well, we wouldn't have had to face it if it wasn't for your curiosity," Link pointed out.

Karina didn't care what Link had to say, really and skipped into the busy town before them. There were so many people and smiling faces but when they glanced down at her, they frowned. People scurried out of her way and stared at both Link and Karina however it was mostly Karina who they scrutinized. 

" Do I sense something wrong?" Karina whispered to Link. 

Link just shrugged.

As they neared to the edge of town, someone bumped into Karina, knocking her forcefully to the ground. It was a man no older than twenty, with a panic stricken face and long ruffled hair.

The people who caught the action gasped and observed the young man become more stressed out than he was originally. " I beg of your pardon, miss. I didn't see-"

" You fool! Don't you know who you are talking to?!" yelled out a bald headed man. 

The man took a closer look and gasped. " You highness!"

Karina and Link looked at each other blankly and laughed. " You think that Karina is royalty?! That's a good one!"

The man was completely lost. " But she is."

Karina brushed off some of the dust on her shirt trying not to laugh any more than she already had. " Then what am I supposed to be? Queen?"

" No," he replied slowly. " You're nearly there. You're-"

Link interrupted. " I know what she is. Princess Karina. Princess of all that's hideous!"

" That's not funny!" Karina retorted, evidently hurt by his remark. But he wouldn't stop laughing and even Tritana and Navi had to chuckle some.

The young man didn't know what to make of the situation he had gotten into and fear awoke from within him as he noticed some of the royal guards strolling towards them. " No, this is not happening to me," he whispered and slipped away unnoticed.

Karina and Link got into a senseless argument and took little concern over the guards' faces hovering just above them.

" What's the problem here?" one of them asked.

Both of them looked up. " Nothing," they answered simultaneously.

" Princess Zelda? Is that you?"

" Huh?"

" Is this peasant boy causing you problems?" asked the other.

" Uh. . ."

" I think you should come with us, boy."

Link looked at Karina stunned and Karina shrugged not knowing what to do." What?!"

They took Link by both arms and lifted him easily off the ground. " No wait!"

Karina punched the nearest guy. " Hey, he hasn't done anything to you! Pick on somebody your own size!"

One of them let go of Link and grabbed Karina. " I think it's time for you to go home. Don't wanna miss that tea party."

Karina struggled. " I _hate_ tea parties! Let me go!"

" Young princess, don't be so difficult!" 

" I am not being difficult! I'm telling the truth! Let_me_go!!!"

Karina and Link struggled in vain the whole way to the marvelous castle of Hyrule and they barely took notice the enchanting landscape put before them until they came to a halt. The guards let them go causing them to fall ( the guards were practically carrying them) in front of the throne a little distance away from them. On the throne, sat a middle aged man with soft blond hair and clear sapphire eyes on the tallest and grandest of the seats placed on the throne. 

Link blinked and looked from Karina to the man and from the man to Karina several times. The similarities between them were uncanny and seemingly impossible. He was sure that Karina has never seen this man before in her life yet they were alike and connected in some strange way.

" Your eminence, we found your daughter at the market with this peasant boy causing trouble."

Link protested to that. " Trouble? What trouble? We were merely arguing."

The man sat upright on his chair. " You dare argue with royalty?"

Link looked at him with pure astonishment. " You mean Karina? That's a good one." Link openly laughed at Karina's face when he said that. 

" Karina, eh?"

" Yes, your eminy," replied Karina with an air of importance.

Link laughed." You mean, eminence."

" Oh, shush! This is all your fault we're here in the first place! We would be . . . . up in the mountains somewhere by now!" Karina finally ended thinking of no better words to put in.

" We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for your dumb curiosity over that blade thing!"

" It wasn't my fault that I didn't know it was a monster! It looked like some kind of plant at first!"

" Yeah, sure. So you're saying that-"

" Silence!!!" The man boomed.

Link and Karina jumped at the authoritative voice and meekly stared at the annoyed (and infuriated) man. 

" I should throw you both in the dungeon for such disrespect!"

" No, ple-" Link tugged at her arm to indicate to shut her mouth.

" Zelda, I don't know what kind of game you're trying to pull but I am not allowing it to go any further. As for you, boy, you are to be thrown in the dungeon for disrespecting royalty, insulting my daughter and being the cause for trouble in my kingdom! Unless your parents come and apologize for your imprudent behavior, you are to stay to rot there forever! Dismissed!"

The guards from before quickly took Link away from the throne with much protest. " I didn't mean to! I didn't know! I'm sorry . . . ." His shouts and cries faded away as he was taken deeper into the massive castle.

Karina ran up to the stern man and practically begged for mercy. " You can't do that to him! He's innocent! And he didn't mean all those rude things he said either! I swear!"

The man pushed her away. " Zelda, your filthy with dirt. Go get Liddiane to get you washed for dinner."

" I can wash myself, thank you! And my name is not Zelda! It's Karina! I am not-"

The man sighed and turned towards the guard next to him." Guard, take her to Liddiane." He turned back towards her. " Zelda, I don't know when are you going to quit this little parade of yours but it has to stop. Not another word from you." The king waved his hand and the guard began dragging her away.

" I am never going to shush up! You can't make me, you- you worthless man!" The guard stopped walking and the king looked at Karina in astonishment.

Karina expected hollering from the man's part but received no more than a mild scolding. " I know you're upset about the boy, my dear, but he has to learn to respect those in higher authority. And you have to learn your place in society." He looked at her clothes in disdain and made Karina's rage fuel through her veins once more. 

" You can take her away now, guard." 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

" Tritana, help me! I need to get these awful clothes off and help Link!," cried Karina. 

" I'm trying, I'm trying. The laces on your hair were braided too tight!"

" Owie! Not so hard!"

To her, the comfy bed with the softest pillows and all the toys in the world didn't matter to her. Her freedom was taken away by being mistaken for someone else and Link was stuck in some dungeon because of her. She knew it was mostly her fault but not entirely, according to her. Link was making fun of her in the first place that caused the unnecessary argument. 

She despised the hairdo that made her face stretch because the braids wrapped around her head were too tight, and she hated the dress that squeezed her tummy making it hard to breathe. She just wished it was all over and Link and her were out of the dreaded castle. But, you see, she didn't even know where this adventure thing was going to. She didn't even imagine that she would be sitting on the bed made for a princess and being mistaken for another person. 

When her hair was free from the braids she laid on the bed with arms stretched out, defeated. She had discovered long ago that the door was locked tight. " Tritana, I wonder what Link is doing . . ."

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

" Navi, are you done yet?" Link asked for the fifth time. 

" I have never done this before, Link, so be patient. These locks were made for the pickers like us." 

Link sighed. " Just hurry. My wrists are starting to hurt."

While Navi worked her way through the mechanics of the locks, Link observed the dump he was in. It stunk and there was no place to sleep and water dropped from the ceiling to his head. He was in the midst of complete darkness with the exception of the little light coming from a tiny window. Talk about depressing scenery. 

" Do you think that we'll ever get out of here?"

" Of coarse. You got out from Koriri forest in time, did you?"

" Yeah, but that's different."

" How is that different?"

" I don't know, it just is." He stared hard at the wet ground. " I wonder what Karina is doing in that new found princess life she has. I would have never imagined her as royalty ever."

" You know, for saying that right there is what has gotten you into so much trouble, boy. This would have never happen if it wasn't for you."

" Me?"

" Yeah, you."

" I didn't know that a fairy could be as annoying as you. Maybe all fairies are."

" Hey, that's an insult! I'm not going to help you any longer."

" Okay! Sorry. Just get me off these chains. They really hurt."

" Fine."

______________________________________________________________________________

next chapter: Escaping the grasps of the evil princess

That's all I've got. Sorry it took so long to get it out. I just didn't have the time. Hope you enjoyed it! 

-stargazer_takile10

like the font? There's tons more at [www.coolarchive.com][1]. Visit it sometime.

   [1]: http://www.coolarchive.com/



	5. Escaping the grasps of the evil princess

Chapter 1: Leaving Home

One Way Ticket to Catastrophe

Chapter 5: Escaping the grasps of the evil princess

Karina slipped unnoticed into the royal kitchen with a smile. No one was there because she had seen everyone leave so she made her move. 

Inside, the smell of spices and sweets floated in the air and boiling pots and pans were everywhere you went. She looked into several pots and checked out most of the spices and ingredients and once or maybe twice, she let a whole bunch of additional ingredients to fall into some pots. She even came across a tank with a porcupine fish and with the scoop thing she found, she picked it up and buried it alive inside a fine smelling pie and cooked it in the oven. The other pie she took for herself; the one that was already cooked and continued along disaster lane. 

" Karina, there you are. What are you doing in here?"

Karina whirled around in alarm to find the tiny fairy flying about her face.

" Nothing. I – just came here to pick up something to eat and- uh, figure some way to get Link out of the dungeon."

" Yeah, well, you shouldn't do that in the kitchen. From past rumors, I've heard that you added worms to the Koriri special spaghetti meal."

Karina giggled. " You heard about that? Well, that must be one of my most well known antics I've done so far."

" Well, aren't you leaving?"

" I'm right behind you." Tritana began flying away and Karina pretended to follow her until she was out of sight. Then, she grabbed a thing from another tank that had millions of arm things with her bare hands and covered it deep in a bowl of salad. " This is going to be good."

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

" Food, I need some food," Link whined as he laid motionless on the damp ground.

Navi dangled her small legs from her seat on the window sill. Her silver eyes revealed solely preoccupation, evident that she still hadn't found the answer. She sighed and didn't answer or remarked about Link's whining because she, too, was starving just as he did.

" I thought that we were supposed to be out of here by now, Nav," Link said. " Nav, why don't you answer me?"

" Have you ever heard of the saying, 'Patience is a virtue'?"

" No."

" Then learn from it."

Link was obviously dying from boredom more than starvation itself and Karina still hadn't come to there rescue. Prior, Link and Navi tried to open the lock holding them in but to no avail. They were still trapped like a bird inside the golden cage. 

" Boredom, boredom, boredom. I'm dying from boredom, boredom, and boredom. I'm from hunger. . . . hunger. . . and. . . . –"

" Would you please shut up?!" 

Moments passed in silence until Link heard someone call his name." Link?" Link sat upright towards the sound of the voice that wasn't Navi's. 

" Who's there?" he called out.

" Me, you silly. Can't you recognize the voice of a friend?" Karina stepped out from the shadows with the yummy pie from earlier. " I brought you something to eat."

" Smells good. But how are you planning to get it into my cell?"

" Easy. I got the key." She revealed the key from under her skirts and unlocked the cell. They ate the pie together and were soon off on they're way to get out from the castle entirely. 

" Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Link asked.

" Of coarse I know what I am doing. First of all, we have to get these hot skirts off of me and then we can escape through the courtyard I saw just a little time away from my room."

" _My_ room. Whenever did it become _your_ room?"

" I mean the room that I am staying in. Is that better?"

" Sure. For a second, I thought that you already decided to stay in this castle."

" No way. This place is too weird and boring."

They tiptoed/ran through the abandoned hallways and dashed into the safety of the princess's room. While Link engrossed himself on how big and incredible the room was, Karina changed her skirts and put on her boots.

" Let's get out of here," Karina said with a smile.

Getting out wasn't an easy thing to do. First of all, trying to dropped down from a window that is at least twelve feet off the ground is not an effortless thing to do without getting seriously hurt. Second, Karina knew no more of the route after the courtyard which blew the entire idea of getting out here alive for sure.

" You said that everything would be fine and here we are, in a stupid courtyard with no visible exit," Link complained.

" Would you please let me finish finding the exit? I know it's here because I had seen it earlier in the daylight."

She began groping her way through the shadows in which the full moon didn't shine upon. Link waited by the stream unsure about the whole case. He kept looking at the relatively small window at the far end of the courtyard wondering if some guard would pop up any second. 

Moments flowed by but Karina didn't come back. Link became rather troubled about her absence and whispered her name loudly into the darkness. " Karina? Karina, are you there?"

The dreadful silence enveloped him still.

" Karina?" he called out a little louder.

" I think you better go check on her," Navi whispered.

" That's exactly what I was going to do. She probably left without me because she's still mad at me from earlier."

He took cautious steps in the darkness and extended his hands in search of anything solid to hold and guide upon. 

" I don't think Karina would do such thing."

" How do _you_ know? You've only known her for a day."

" Well, then, according to observations, she is a kind person with a gentle heart. At least I don't think she would do it anyway."

Link snorted at the comment. " Yeah, whatever you say."

" Hello, Link."

A figure emerged from the shadows and Link smiled. It was Karina. Her face was set in stone and Karina's eyes shone a mysterious blue; nearly black. What was evidently very odd about it was that she wore the princess's clothes and he was very sure that a few minutes before she didn't.

" Karina?"

Her pale thin lips curved into a malicious smile. " You mean her?"

Two figures stepped out of the dark, one holding a struggling Karina.

" Who are you?"

" I'm no other than Princess Zelda, of coarse and he is Lord Ganondorf. I should be asking the questions here, not you."

Her voice was like ice or more like winter itself. Link shuddered. It sounded so much like Karina's cheery voice but scarier; the same with their features with the exception that Karina appeared more full of life than this 'Zelda' person.

" Why was she impersonating _me_? What were you going to get out of this? Don't you know the consequences if you're caught?"

" No, we didn't know anything nor wanted to _do_ anything in the matter of fact. My friend was mistaken by you and we were trying to escape before you stopped us."

" And I am supposed to believe such story."

Karina accidentally hit the guy where it hurt the most and he let her go. " Run!" shouted Tritana as she blew some powder stuff on the princess's face.

Karina grabbed Link's hand leading him straight into the shadows. 

" Guards!" Zelda shrieked. " Guards!"

Soon, they heard feet shuffling behind them and Karina was already becoming tired and slowed down. Link dragged her, jumping over small pools of water and shoving aside frightening long branches out of the way. They ended up in front of a door and found that it was lock. 

" We're never going to get out of this now. I thought that Princess Zelda was supposed to help us like the Deku tree said. She's nothing but a-"

" Through here!" He pushed her through a small gap in a pool which he concluded might lead the way out. 

" You got me all wet!"

" Not now, just go!"

He kept glancing back to see if they were coming and they were. Hundreds of them, it seems, raced towards them with much difficulty. Their armor impeded them to go any faster.

He heard Karina screamed and then a splash. Well, he thought, it's better than hanging around them any longer. He crawled inside the confined space and fell into the freezing water below. He swam to shore and Karina helped him out.

" Where's Tritana and Navi?"

" We mustn't worry about them. They can fly."

Some of the guards were coming from door right next to them and they dashed towards the thick woods in front of them. Suddenly the rain poured down unmercifully making it difficult to see. The branches scraped against their tender skin but they kept on going. They ran for ages until they came upon a wall in which they managed to get over. Everything was like a nightmare especially since monsters of all sorts appeared covered in mud. The first thing they came across was a ranch and it was where they headed. No beasts nor strange creatures could reach them there not even the numerous guards that pursued them, they believed.

" I'm scared, Link. I never thought that the princess would be so mean to us. She was supposed to explain what we were supposed to do and now we're more lost than ever. I miss Saria and Kino and Koriri forest."

Tears spilled from her eyes but Link didn't noticed as it mingled with the rain that poured. He hugged Karina's shoulder as she shuddered and guided her to a small cottage that had light inside. They slipped once as the wind and the rain became more severe and by the time they got to the door, they barely had the energy to even knock.

A man with an immense bald spot on top of his head and with a kind face answered. " Malon, get in here quick! We got some unexpected visitors!" 

He helped them in and they both plopped down on a hay stack exhausted. Karina fell asleep immediately despite the terrible headache she experienced but Link was pestered by chickens pecking at his head. He gave up trying to wave them away and the chickens settled comfortably on his head.

________________________________________________________________________________________

next chapter: Lon Lon Ranch

Note- Hope everyone enjoyed. School makes it almost impossible to write or leave you a little peace for that matter. Same with your parents.

-stargazer takile10


	6. Lon Lon ranch

Chapter 1: Leaving Home

One Way Ticket to Catastrophe

Chapter 6: Lon Lon Ranch

" Thank you for letting us stay here, sir," Karina said as she took two pails of milk. " Once we find out what are we suppose to do, we'll leave immediately."

" You're welcome here as long as you want, dear Karina. It feels good to have an extra helping hand around here. You know, other than clumsy Ingo here," Talon muttered as Ingo came out of the storage room tripping over his own broom.

Karina giggled and gave him the milk pails so he could put them in his wagon. " I really wish to learn more about keeping a ranch. I might seem very useless now but I'm a fast learner," she said enthusiastically.

Talon smiled. " Sure. If you want, I'll pay you and your friend wages for helping me out with the ranch every week."

Karina's eyes lit up instantly. " Really? I never had my own rubees before."

" Well, now you have. Starting this week, you'll work six days, having the last day of the week off. What do you say?"

" Fine with me. I'll tell Link right now." 

She scurried away up to where Link was petting a horse with Malon. Meanwhile, Talon frowned after her, wondering why she seemed so familiar but shrugged it off and instead wondered where their parents were.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

" Link! Link! You won't believe this! We're going to work here in Lon Lon Ranch!"

" We are?"

" Yeah! And guess what?!"

Karina paused and Link was obligated to say "what?" just to add to her excitement. 

" We will get our own wages from now on! Isn't that fabulous?!"

Malon's eyes glittered with the same ebullience as Karina. " Really?"

Karina nodded furiously and Link frowned a little. Having to be near Malon was bad enough but now he was going to have to live with her.

" This will be so great! Hey, Kari, why don't you help me fix up the beds and stuff?!"

" Sure!"

" Wanna come, Link?"

" No, thanks. You two go right ahead and do what ya'll girls do."

" Whatever you say."

He watched them disappear into the barn, their laughter filtering the air. In the coarse of just two days, Link and Karina's life had changed forever to something much more different than what he would have thought of it then. The wonderful magic of Koriri forest and the people there was what he thought that he would be surrounded by forever. But now he stood somewhere other than the enchanting forest yet beautiful all the same. As the sun met the horizon, he observed the numerous horses and the small houses that were scattered randomly around the ranch. He would learn to take this for granted one day but at this very moment, he would not. He would treasure it and hope that everything comes out for the best.

" Link! Link!" screeched a small blue fairy. " I can't believe it! You're safe!"

She was followed by a yellow fairy who was in as much hysterics as the blue one. " Where's Karina?! Don't tell me she. . ."

Link was startled by their sudden presence but he managed to inform them about their situation. Strangely so, they didn't look as glad as he thought that they would be.

" So you're staying here?" Navi asked.

" What about your mission?" Tritana pointed out.

Link shrugged. " We don't know what to do, that's why we're staying. This princess person didn't tell us and tried to kill us instead, Koriri is destroyed and we have nowhere to go. So I thought to myself, what do we do? Well, isn't it clear? We stay here with these nice people and help them out and get some rubees. Maybe one day we'll find out what're we supposed to do but for now, I stay and so will Karina."

Both of them were astonished at Link's decision. They couldn't believe what they just heard. The world savior was telling him that he gave up. It was incomprehensible.

" But Link-"

" So this means-"

" You both know what it means. Look at this place. Isn't this great? It's almost like standing in Koriri without the fairy dust and trees and the familiar people. And whatever happened to Koriri wasn't either Karina's or my fault. We're kids. We only have one chance at being a kid and it's now. What don't you understand?"

Navi cast her eyes down. " You're right. We shouldn't force you to do something you wish none of."

She flew away out of view but Tritana lingered a little longer. " I agree with Navi but I think you must know that whatever did happened to Koriri will one day reach this new home of yours and you'll have to face the evil then. You can't run away forever, Link. One day it _will_ catch up to you and you'll _have_ to face it either way. Good bye Link."

Link had turned their back upon them but now he whirled around to apologized. However, he was too late. The two melancholic fairies had disappeared out of sight, leaving only a trail of dust behind them.

" I'm sorry."

He sat on the yellow green grass and watched the moon rise lazily along with the twinkling stars. He wasn't so sure about his decision as he was in the beginning. Maybe he chose wrong but now he couldn't turn back to the fate he chose for Karina and himself. Now, he will have to deal with it.

" Link!" called Karina in a sing song voice. " Dinner is ready!"

As Link headed back he wished that life was as simple as Karina thought it to be. He wished that he could live life without worries to trouble him ever.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

next chapter: Growing up a different life

Note-I hoped you enjoyed. Nothing much to say just that the next chapter won't come in for some time. I'm working on my book so I'm dividing my time to be able to type this. Don't expect the longest chapter either 'cause I'll probably make it a little short. Don't forget to review! 

-stargazer takile10


	7. Growing Up a Different Life

Zelda fanfic

Chapter 7: Growing up a Different life

" No way, Malon! I'm never, ever going to wear one of _those_ again! They're torture devices!" screamed Karina from the top of the table.

" Karina, get down from there! And they're not torture devices!" She sincerely tried her very best to get her to wear the dress she had acquired for her as a gift. Karina's clothes had shrunk and fitted her now in the most vulgar way. But she lost control when she lay eyes on the piece of sewed cloth and hauled herself up the table screaming bloody murder.

Someone began turning the doorknob and Malon ran to secure the door. 

" What's going on?!" yelled Link from outside the door.

" Nothing I can't handle!"

" Let me in!"

" Never!"

And that was a fact. How humiliating would it be to find Karina half naked jumping on the table? 

" Link! Save me! Malon's trying to kill me!"

" No, I'm not!"

" Let me in or I'll knock down the door!"

Then the pressure on the door ceased and Malon heard her father's voice. " Malon! Open up!"

" But-"

" Open up!" he roared.

Malon stepped aside with the problematic dress and watched meekly as her father walked in closing the door behind him.

" Hey, what about me?!" Link called out from the other side.

" Don't come in," Malon responded. " Please."

" What's this?!" Talon questioned directing it towards Karina still standing on the table top.

" You see, papa, remember I got Karina a dress? Well, I-"

" I asked Karina not you, Malon."

With a frightened face, she pushed herself against the wall dress still at hand. 

Karina couldn't look at Talon's eyes and her once defiant figure crumbled away. "Sir, it's not that I don't like the dress, it's just uncomfortable and-"

" Then, is there any reason whatsoever for you to be screaming as if the world was going to end?"

" Well-"

" Answer the question."

" No," she said defeated.

" Malon, give her the dress." Talon faced Karina again. " I understand that you aren't very fond of dresses whatever is the case but to be able to work under my rule, you'll have to. There will be no exceptions –and I'm not doing it because I'm mean-" he added as he saw her face of protest. " –I'm doing this because you need to learn that young ladies such as yourself and Malon don't go around skipping about in men's trousers. Do you understand?"

Karina nodded and slipped off from the table. 

" That's better."

Malon guided Karina upstairs to help her with her new dress and Talon walked out to continue his chores.

" What happened? Did something occur to Karina?" asked Link.

" No, not really. Just a tiny dilemma that's all fixed up now. But I advise you not to go in though."

Link was about to enter and Talon closed the door.

" You'll see soon enough."

Link waited next to the door wondering what in the name of Hyrule happened. Karina's scream could be heard all the way to the other side of the ranch and he came as fast as he possibly could. But then he couldn't get in and he has no clue what's going on. 

He wasn't going to go in though Talon wasn't around anymore. He trusted Talon's judgement and he would wait –even if it took all day for the two of them to get out.

Finally, Malon walked out with a bright smile on her face.

" What's up with you? And where's Karina?"

" I'm not coming out."

" Aw, Kari. You look great," Malon said.

Link's eyes widened remembering how Karina's golden hair had been chopped off by the most dangerous haircutter. " You gave another one of your haircuts?!" 

" No! This is something even better. Kari come out."

" I don't want the world to ever cast eyes upon my broken figure."

" Stop being so melodramatic." She slipped halfway in and pulled Karina out by force. "Tada!"

Malon presented the new and improved Karina yet still lacking of some proper shoes. Link was too surprised to even say anything.

" You're right. I do look hideous." Karina walked away briskly and Malon gave him a stern look.

Link went after her and was forced to withhold his laughter. " No, you look great."

" You're just saying because Malon would surely beat you if you didn't."

" What are you talking about? Hey, Karina. Karina, stop."

She stopped walking but didn't turn around.

" I'll never be able to ride a horse ever again."

Link laughed. " Is that all you worried about?"

Silence. Then, she whirled around and threw something at him.

Link yelled out as spider was thrown at his face. To believe that his greatest fear was a measly old spider.

" No, no just that. I'm worried that I can never play pranks on you or Malon again!" 

She dashed away hauling her skirts up as she ran and Link followed pursuit.

Malon watched them and somehow joined their game and at that moment, Karina remembered how that last day in Koriri ended with a game of tag.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Karina gazed at the ceiling as Link rested in deep slumber in the bed next to her. She listened to the soft shuffling the cows made as they tried to sleep in a better position. She turned over to the side in a last attempt in some good night's rest. After a long while, Karina was still awake so she decided to take a walk under the full moon or something before heading back to bed. She hoped that it would help her sleep more peacefully that way.

___________________________________________________________________________________

next chapter: Karina's idea

Note- sorry it took like a really long time to get this out. In vacation I wasn't able to get hooked on the computer, much less the Internet, for quite a while. Now that I'm in school, it's going to be a little better, I hope. High school is taking too much of my time, so just hope everything turns out for the best. 

-stargazer takile10


	8. Karina's Idea

Chapter 7: Karina's idea

"Link, wake up!" Karina shouted in his ear as she jumped on his bed.

Link woke up from the sickening motion. "What?"

She halted and her eyes turn into blue crystals just by the thought of her 'wonderful' idea. "We are going to finish collecting those stones. And I mean all of them. Wouldn't this make it a great adventure? We could journey across the land of Hyrule and meet exciting new people and. . ."

Link began tuning out her talking nonsense. "Karina, that's never going to happen."

Karina blinked and sat back on the bed. "What do you mean? Don't you-"

"Don't you see I don't want to have anything to do with those stones? I am not going to travel across the land for some stupid stones and get you and me killed in the process. That's a stupid idea."

Karina looked hurt and she felt utterly insulted. He had no right to be yelling at her. It was just an idea and nothing more. " I understand. It is stupid. What could we do with three stones anyway? Even though the Deku tree stone looks real pretty on the horse track. . ." She remembered the day that she placed the stone on the arch entrance of the track.

She slipped out from the bed and left Link sort out his jumbled thoughts. In his mind, many things ran through it, starting with the tragedy of Koriri forest. Then, he remembered a flash of Saria's sweet face and Kino's messy hair peeking right behind her. He didn't want to show how scared he was to even go into the outside world that was so big and so dangerous. He always acted all high and mighty around Karina to make her feel safe but deep down inside he knew that she was braver than he would ever be.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Karina had walked to the horse stable thinking. Link doesn't want to go and that was fine by her. She had another idea now that Link doesn't want to go with her. She would go alone.

Karina smiled devilishly. She was going to go alone and she was going to do that right now. 

"Olpa! Come here, girl!" She shouted to a gold pony with a shimmering mane.. 

It was merely dawn and by the end of the night, she would have everything ready to dash out into this new world. She already saw bits of how the world was in a village not too far from here and most of her visits ended up in disaster. Like the time when she visited the library and knocked the ancient bookcase resulting in a sort of domino effect with the rest of the bookcases. As the dust cleared, she could see the librarian with a furious face and from then on, she was forever banned to be anywhere near the library.

She sighed with that thought but she became optimistic because there was a fresh new beginning now.

Night took a long while to set in and when she confirmed that Link was asleep through his distinctive snoring, she slid out from next to him.

"I'll come back when I have collected all of them. You don't know how much you're gonna miss out on this. Bye, Link." She caressed his face and something strange streamed through her body.

Link stirred and Karina froze. A second later he began his snoring again.

Soon, you could hear the sound of hooves hitting the damp earth and you could catch a glimpse of the golden haired girl riding on it.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

As Link woke up to find no one at side, Karina was waken up by Olpa.

"Stop licking me Olpa! I'm awake now."

It took a moment for her to realize where Karina stood. The world around her seemed different in the daytime than in the night and she didn't know where she was. 

"Olpa, what do I do now? I don't know where are we."

The sun shone beautifully and the air was sweet however, she was troubled. 

I won't worry, she thought. This is what I wanted and what I got. Breakfast must come first.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

"Malon! Have you seen Karina? I can't find her anywhere!" In a burst of feathers, Link had entered and he attacked at them ferociously as they tried to get into his way.

"No. When did you last see her?"

Link slapped a chicken from his shoulder as it tried to peck his ear off.

"Yesterday."

She frowned. " This is not good. Where could she have possibly gone?"

Link blinked, realization setting in his mind. " She left to search those stones. Malon, she actually left . . ."

Malon's eyes widen and she scurried out the door.

__________________________________________________

Note- Yeah, it's time to completely butcher me for not getting this out like a lot sooner than now. I know, I know, I should have taken more time into this writing business but I can promise that the next one will come so much sooner. 

-stargazer takile 10


	9. Fantasies Come True

Chapter 9: Fantasies come true

Brilliant colors blended together beautifully across the forest floors and wise old trees. Shining and glittering colors surrounded young Karina and her horse. These colors made her journey even more fruitful. But they were nothing compared to colors of Koriri.

Karina saddened. She slumped down on Olpa. The soft mane of Olpa tickled Karina's tanned face and made her smile a bit. Then, she heard a sound in the bushes. "Who's there?" she cried. Her blade sliced the air and most of the branches of the bush.

"Don't kill me!"

It was some sort of small creature with gray hair and charcoal eyes standing fearfully against a tree trunk.

"I'll give you something in return of my safety."

Karina had never seen a creature with fragile hands and a raggedy face.

" I have a stone that you might be interested in-" Karina watched the creature desperately search through its pockets. She wondered why it had holes between its teeth.

"Why do you look so weird?"

The creature paused from searching the item and stared at her. "What do you mean?"

"Why do you look so weird?" She sighed. " I mean, your hands look like they are going to break and your skin appears that it's about to fall off. What happen to your teeth? It seems like you're missing some. And your hair. It's so thin and gray. I have never seen a creature like you before." Karina's eyes blinked in wonder, she never meant to be at all rude to her.

The creature's face began turning to a seething red and her eyes bulge oddly out of her sockets. "How DARE you!!!!!"

Karina blinked, confusion still plaguing her mind.

"Don't you know how to treat your elders? Imagine the disrespect to an old little lady like me. . . Where's your mother, child? I want to give her a piece of my mind."

Karina knew what a mother meant and smiled. " You mean a mother that supposed to take care and nurse you while you're little?"

The little old lady raised an eyebrow. "Of course."

"I don't have one."

"What about your father?"

"He died," Karina replied thinking of the Deku tree.

" It's no use talking to a stubborn child like you. Have this stone anyway though. It has brought so much burden in my path."

The old lady tossed a ruby stone to Karina. She grinned her yellow old teeth. "May I warn you that this stone can bring you a whole world of trouble."

"Thank you, old lady."

The old lady muttered something under her breath and continued on her way.

The ruby stone was the stone that Karina had seen in the many books of the library. This was the second stone in the collection. "Olpa, you see this? We are going to finish in no time. Then, I could rub it in Link's face that I got the stones all by myself with no help from _him. _This is so great!"

Things seemed to be going her way as she adventured aimlessly through the now thin forest when flashes of red was seen by the corner of her eye. She halted Olpa in her sudden fear.

Karina saw nothing. "It must have been my imagination."

However, she starting to see hundreds of them, flashing through the trees, bushes, and strange orange plants. Hundreds of pairs of ruby eyes appeared out of nowhere and they all surrounded her with their glare.

Olpa began to claw the ground anxiously. "Everything is gonna be okay, Olpa."

Then, they jumped on her with their massive bodies and made Olpa stumble to the ground. Karina screamed and ran as soon as she hit the earth. She forgot about Olpa and went back for her but there were too many of them then and they covered her vision entirely with their black bodies made of rock.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

"That pesky old lady thought she could get away with our ruby. I dare say!"

An angry voice awoken Karina and for a minute or so, she stared at the earth ceiling.

"I can't believe that our fellow gorons got this poor girl confused with that lady. I can imagine how terrified she must have been to see the gorons when they jumped on her. Dear goddesses!"

"I fully understand," another voice said. "We should have been more careful. This girl, though, resembles someone, that mean princess, I think. I still can remember when she tried shutting us gorons within these earth walls without no food thinking we were potentially dangerous to society."

Karina yawned and stretched a little. 

"Ah! So you have awoken."

Karina groaned as she saw it was another strange creature.

"Do you feel alright?"

The man who spoke to her had large lips and rough looking skin but she would be wise this time and not say anything, for now she had truly learn her lesson.

She nodded.

"Do you want a cup of water?"

She nodded again.

"Hungry?"

Again she did the same.

"Are you _mute_ by any chance?" the frustrated man said.

"Maybe. . ." Karina replied quietly.

The man heaved out a tired sigh. "Well, then to start things off, why don't you tell us your name?"

"Karina."

"Where do you come from?"

"I don't like answering so many questions. Can I leave now?"

The man hunched his shoulders and gave up. "Yes, you may but do not leave outside of this city."

"Why not?"

"I still need to ask you questions."

"Why?"

He gave her an annoyed look. "Stop asking so many questions and leave!"

Karina slipped off the rock bed and stared at him straight in the eye with a hint of amusement. These childish antics did work even at her mature age (which wasn't _that_ mature at all). "Okay but one more thing, what's your name?"

"Faro! Are you happy?! Now leave! I have other patients to deal with!" A round creature was next to the exasperated man and he stared at her with his large black eyes.

"Don't wander around too much, young one," he said.

Karina hardly paid any heed to the wise man and decided to search for the ruby stone that she no longer had in her possession. 

A city divided into levels, she thought, how interesting. She had thought this as she found flowers remained in their buds and all kinds of rough skinned people walking in and out of places that had no doors. Everything had the color brown, dark and rich like good farming soil or light and hard like rock. Yes, that was what this city was made of. Rock.

After half an hour of searching aimlessly, she managed to set eyes on the beautiful gem adorning the simple brown room as its centerpiece. Nothing else was part of this relatively small room and the gem was emphasized even more.

Caught in her excitement, Karina didn't take the necessary precautions she must usually take before stealing something this valuable. Karina carefully picked it up and all of the sudden, a switch was heard through out the petite room plus new voices and shuffling feet now headed towards her direction.

Two stone statues appeared mysteriously out of the very air she breathed and their long spears pointed towards her by both sides. The voices she heard earlier were now closer. Fear gripped at her heart.

"Those gorons are so hardheaded!" Two giggling voices rang the air that was still filled with the soft drumbeats caused by the dripping water of the Lost Woods. 

The earth Karina stood liquefied and she began immersing herself in quicksand.

"Getting the stones should be so. . ." Two Gerudos appeared in the entry way and stared at Karina in astonishment then at the stone that she had. "The stone!" They shouted together.

And the following events, were rather a blur for Karina. The Gerudos, in their struggle to acquire the stone, had yanked Karina out of the quicksand by the gem she held and in less than a second, Karina jumped up and made an escape through exit.

Karina held the ruby stone closed to her heart as she raced through the labyrinth she found herself in. Her heart felt as if it would blow up in her chest and the running feet just behind her grew louder by the second. A few minutes trailed by and she suddenly heard no one following her. She looked behind her and saw no one. 

That's strange. . ., she thought but any further thought was cut off as she painfully crashed into some scrap metal.

She slowly got up and looked around her. This place that she had run into was darker and more mysterious than where she had came from. Weapons hung about and strange crawling creatures crept in between them. 

Then there were the stone statues standing in a sort of ghastly manner with other implements of war. One, standing as rigid as the others, had a beautiful shield with sparkling gems like it would have once been owned by royalty itself. Karina took it in her hands and was impressed. 

A statue was smashed into bits by the hard rock floor. The Gerudos had arrived with their air of mysterious danger.

"Little girl, we are going to ask you this once. Give us that gem," demanded the Gerudo with fluorescent green eyes.

Instead of cowering in fear, Karina stood boldly for once. Maybe it was the soup she drank that morning. "No! This is mine and I'm not planning to give it to either of you!" Karina stuck her tongue out and dropped the shield at her feet.

"Why you little …!" The Gerudos neared her and then made a jump for the glowing stone but failed as she ducked and rolled away. "Come back here! That belongs to us!"

One, without warning, flung a blade towards Karina's direction and Karina had to throw herself across the floor to miss the sharp weapon. She desperately got up with helped of a lever and sooner that she might have expected, she had opened a passageway to the outside world where the dull sky brought a little hope to her.

Karina pushed a statue towards the Gerudos before taking the nice shield she had found faced down. In front of her, laid a steep rocky slope that headed to the field of Hyrule where just a little towards the left, was a large lake and an extensive river.

The mountain she stood on reached the sky. Why did it have to be so high? The dizzying affect from lack of oxygen were already taking toll and the Gerudo warriors were almost at their feet. Karina quickly sat on the shield and pushed herself down the slope. Soon, she skidded down the mountainside and she could hear the terrible shrieks of the angry woman behind her. 

Nothing could catch me now! she thought gleefully. I'm as fast as the wind.

The Gerudos weren't going to be defeated that easily. They let out a high pitched scream and in seconds, hundreds of other Gerudo warriors surface from behind rocks and just about everywhere. 

Karina began to panic. How could this happen when things were going so smoothly? Now, her shield skidded out of control. She tried dodging various figures that came along the way –including the guy in green that was straight in her path.

She knew all the fun had to end sometime. As Karina came to a painful stop, the furious Gerudo warriors surrounded her, their glowing eyes staring. The Gerudo in hot pink spoke now. "Young girl, you have caused us a deal of trouble."

Another said, "She must be thrown in the dungeon for defying us!" Others mumbled in agreement.

This is not what I wished for, Karina thought. I never would have imagined that I would end up in a mountain and evil women would want to kill me because I have a stupid stone. This is not fair.

"We'll see what we can do." A pair of Gerudos grabbed Karina by the shoulders and she was hauled away by the mighty women, friends of Gandondorf. 

_______________________________________

Note- Didn't I promise it to be early this time? Hope you enjoy it and I'll get other chapters up as fast as possible. Also review. I want to hear your comments.

-stargazer takile 10

Next chapter: And an adventure unfolds?


	10. An adventure unfolds?

Chapter 10: And the adventure unfolds?

Link was more than just furious. His face a nice red color and looked like it was ready to detonate. Malon kept a good distance away and wondered if maybe Link thought that it was his fault that Karina left. And maybe, just maybe, Link thought that Karina had also taken his favorite Koriri sword. And his shield, and his durable brown boots and maybe his green Koriri tunic also that had been tucked away under his bed. But all that was a maybe and not proven.

Malon sighed. She recalled that day when Karina was stripped away from those green boots she used to wear and her forest green tunic similar to Link's missing one. Talon had said that she should learn how to dress like a young girl that she was and was given a whole new wardrobe that included some of Malon's old dresses. She could remember now when Karina opened her closet door and screamed. The dress was already enough for her to bear but an entire wardrobe changed from one day to another? Unspeakable. Unthinkable.

And then Karina had burst into tears.

Malon brought herself back to reality and stared at Link. "Link, do you want anything to eat?"

No response.

"To drink?"

Silence. 

"Well, fine. Don't expect me to come around here and offer you anything. This is your last chance." Malon lingered a while before walking out the door. 

"She took my sword. I can't believe she would do this to me. It's my sword…" Link muttered.

"Well, she said she was leaving, right?" Malon reasoned.

"I'm going after her."

Malon was stunned. "You're not serious, are you?" She received no more than a hard look. " It's dangerous out there. Everyday things get a little worse; haven't you seen those poes floating about the south part of the ranch?"

"Karina has no right to take my sword without asking. She's really gonna get it," Link thought aloud.

"And those real slimy things over towards the river? Those are yucky. I heard of countless of…" Malon kept on going on about it and was making Link sick.

"Ah, shut up, Malon. I do what I want."

Malon watched as Link headed out the door. "I'm going to regret not following those two."

;)

"Who does Karina think she is, queen of Hyrule? What do you think, Epona?" Epona neighed. "That's right, of course I'm correct." As he came up to a village called Veinalle, he tied up Epona and browsed through the place which was nothing to see really. That's when he caught sight of the mountain called Death Mountain.

Wonder what's up there? He thought and started to climb its rocky features. His trusty map that Malon had given him didn't mention anything about the place though it was plainly dotted on it. Oh well.

A high pitch scream filled the once quiet air. Link looked up in alarm and saw two women after a girl about two years younger than he was. To his astonishment, she resembled Karina. Wait a second, he thought. That _is_ her.

"Karina!" he shouted however she didn't seem to hear him. Maybe he was wrong about it being Karina.

Suddenly, the girl was headed straight towards him and he had to jump out of her way. He gazed at the girl on her shield skidding down the slope uncontrollably, puzzled. More screams cracked the air and warriors appeared out of thin air and chased down the poor girl. She must have done something awful to be hunted down like that. He changed his direction and instead, he watched when the girl crashed against the boulder and a dark crowd formed around her. 

Link had a sudden urge to go there and defend the outnumbered girl so he headed down towards them and poked them in the back. The Gerudo looked down to him in amusement. "Think you could be a brave hero? I think not, little one."

Link grew red in the face. " I'm not little!"

"Then you must be at the most twelve, am I right?"

"I'm not here to talk about my age. I-"

"-You're here to defend this young and poor vulnerable girl, am I right again? Forget about it. It's no use," the Gerudo whispered into his ear stooping down to his level. "She's going to end up not talking to you anyway and forget about your mere existence. Being brave doesn't really have all its advantages you hope for. Doesn't really get you anywhere, really."

"I do what I want, lady."

Taken aback by his rude response, the Gerudo immediately said. "You heard what this little creep just said? I can't _believe _this." Another Gerudo heard the conversation and blasted the poor boy without a second thought. "That'll teach the little rascal." -and before you knew it, they had all disappeared with the crack of Deku nuts. 

"That could have been Karina in my Koriri tunic! I hate this! And these boots are crap compared to my old boots," Link complained staring at the oversized boots acquired from Talon. They sagged against his calves and were difficult to move around in.

Just then, a little blue fairy seemed to be flying out of control with the heavy winds about and crashed into Link's face at first unaware of the fairy's presence. " What the-!"

The fairy shook her head to relieve the pounding headache and caught sight of Link's dazed state. "Link!" she cried in happiness. She hugged his face fiercely blocking breathing.

"Navi?"

"Yes! Who else?"

"Uh, Tritana?"

Navi waved that fact off. "Well, never mind her. I'm so glad that I found you."

Link gazed at her suspiciously. " Why _are_ you so glad to see me?"

" We have _so_ much to do. You know, things dealing with saving Hyrule and all from utter destruction. Let me pull out my list." Navi stood on Link's knee as she pulled out a flower petal and called out things-to-do. " First of all, we have to go and retrieve the rest of the gems and then we can open up some fairy fountains I spotted that have been closed up and _then,_…" Navi blabbed all of what was going to be in this journey. "And of course, I'll lead you to all the necessary places you must attend to; you will be the greatest hero of all time! Doesn't that sound awesome? Well, we can't waste our precious time just lying around here, can we? Get up!"

"What's the meaning of this? I didn't agree to all that crap you're giving me!" Link retorted.

"You don't have to agree. You will end up doing it anyway, right?"

"No," Link reasoned. "And I'll tell you why also. It's because I'm irresponsible, annoying, lazy, rude, and all that doubled three times over. Let's don't forget my bad temper, shall we?"

Navi looked dully at this. " And that's supposed to scare me?" She flew up leveling to his eyes and then pulled at his ear. " You _will_ do it either you want to or not! I swear upon this over the grave of the Deku Tree!"

"No," whined Link. "I thought I had gotten rid of you long ago."

"And you were wrong, good ol' buddy. It'll take the goddesses themselves to tear myself from this newfound mission."

"Damn it," Link sighed as he let himself be dragged up to Death Mountain.

_____________________________________

Note: uh, yeah. This might have arrived a little late but ok. Don't hate me for it. More yet to come.

-stargazer takile10

Next chapter: Life in a Desert of Thieves


	11. A Life in a dessert of thieves

Chapter 11: Life in A Dessert of thieves

A girl looked out through an opened window and saw sand being dragged from the barren floor and hauled up into dry winds. The female thieves could easily be distinguished from their yellowish background with their purple uniforms which in Karina's opinion, looked a little tacky and old-school. Blue would suit so much better, she thought, and wouldn't look so sinister.

"What's your name, girl?" A Gerudo with a white uniform questioned.

" I don't know."

This has been the fiftieth time that the Gerudo had asked her the same question and got responses like "Why don't you ask the butterfly?" or "My horse would tell you, -if you can find her" and even "The birds took that knowledge away because you're plain evil." 

This response was the most reasonable and the woman felt that she had made progress. "Where did you get the gems? Do you know where the other gems could be, by any chance?"

"Um, ask my fairy but she doesn't seem to be around, huh?" Karina giggled. "Do you have ice cream? It's extremely hot on this wonderful spring day."

The woman sighed and came to a decision. The girl's stubbornness could be of some use and maybe she could even… "Well, from now on, your name will be Katri. Tomorrow, you are to report to the training grounds among the others training to be a Gerudo thief."

Karina's eyes widen. " A thief? And what use would it be to be a theif?"

"It's either that, or your life."

Karina knew what that meant and she just smiled. "Sooooo, do you still have ice cream?"

The Gerudo slapped her own forehead in sudden frustration. Maybe she should have gone with the alternative.

**********;)

So, five long years crawl by. Yeah, it's amazing but five years past and Karina, well, Karina becomes the thief the woman wanted her to be and Karina learned that her name was Geryl. Somehow, Karina forgets about Link ( yeah, great friend she is) and remembers him on the day of his birthday of the fifth year since she last saw him. Karina knew that she should give his tunic back, now that's rotting in the closet of her room andthe Koriri sword that had grown to be too small for her _and_ the boots Link loved so much but oh well, it was hers now.

Karina smiled. She hadn't changed much. Just grew a little taller, a little stronger and her hair a little longer. She wore a uniform like the Gerudos did but to her fun pleasure made it into a nice pleasant crystal blue. The fit Geryl threw over the uniform's color was unforgettable. 

A common Gerudo knocked and came into Karina's room announcing the annual terrorizing robbery. This was begun by no other than Karina herself and such a glee that she was given an honor to create a long-lasting tradition. 

Karina quickly jumped out of the window, which was her substitute route she loved to take. The drums of initiation played along with cries of excitement and without a second thought, she jumped on her horse and onto the route to Lake Hylia.

: * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * ;)

This tradition consisted of doing the following: to steal from anyone and everything you possibly can. Karina saw it as a wonderful game with this single rule and it didn't matter where she traveled to as long as she came the following day. You can say that Karina thought Lake Hylia the best place to find wonderful treasures because of the wealth Zoras had. And that's where she was headed to: Zora's Domain.

Karina had traveled a considerable amount of time when she came to see a camp fire burning out and a sleeping figure under a blanket. But that wasn't what interested her; it was the brown leather bag hanging on a branch near the figure. " Jackpot!" she whispered to Olpa, her horse.

_____________________________________

Note: Earlier than usual. Yeah, I'm full of surprises.

-stargazer takile10 

Next chapter: Link's B-day


End file.
